


Distracted

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingering, Force Sex, Humiliation, Meeting Room, NSFW, Public Sex, Secret Sex, Squirting, The Force, Voyeurism, biokathor on reddit, dom!reader, sub!Kylo Ren, sub!Reader, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Your husband, Emperor Kylo Ren wants to make the meeting a little more interesting for you.
Relationships: Emperor/Empress, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	1. Distracted

We had been in a meeting for far too long. The matters were of relative importance, or at least, we had other more important affairs. My husband was sitting right over me and he was just slightly annoyed that Grand Marshall Hux took place beside me first. I could sense that Kylo’s thoughts lingered on other matters behind that intimidating mask of his.

Kylo caught me staring, to which his soft voice entered my mind,

_Bored, aren’t you?_

My eyes averted his mask, trying to give all my attention back to the general who was speaking.

_He’s taking too long to explain the problem, I get it._

We continued to listen because we had to. I mean, we didn’t have to. Kylo and I were emperor and empress after all. Perhaps politeness and friendly relations is what we were after.

 _You look gorgeous today_.

I blushed on the spot and looked down when he spoke those sweet words. I eyed Kylo for just a second, and I knew he was smiling behind that mask.

 _Thank you sweetheart_. I gave him a gentle smile back.

 _-and yesterday you were so beautiful under me_.

I choked on my breathe and wondered where that naughty comment came from, and as to why he would bring that up right here. I eyed Kylo again, to which Hux scraped his throat in annoyance. He was probably aware of the internal conversation we were holding.

_Careful sweet, don’t get flustered. Hux might just notice._

I regained my posture and diverted all my attention back toward the general that continued explaining different strategies on how we should regain our strength in the Orpheus system. It’s true, we had lost their leaders trust due to unfortunate accidents that had taken place there.

I was thinking about asking a question, when suddenly I felt my husband’s ghostly fingers snake against the insides of my thigh. It was clear he was in a playful and light mood today. Perhaps because I made him climax this morning using only my mouth.

_Ren, what do you think you’re doing?_

The invisible force grazed my upper thigh and set its digits into the flesh, just inches away from the apex of my thighs. I spread my legs slightly wider under the table and subtly bit my lip, my eyes darting back toward Kylo.

_Making you a bit less bored._

His mask was turned toward me, then back to the general. He kept teasing me and teasing me, and then I thought, two can play this filthy little game.

_How considerate of you._

When my voice entered his mind, I bent the force to my will and I grabbed straight to his most intimate place. From my peripheral I saw the emperor visibly shift in his seat and cleared his throat. His touch on me faded away for a moment. I smirked to myself, knowing I interrupted his cockiness.

‘Your imperial majesty, do you agree with these terms?’ General Pryce asked Kylo. Of course the man had been too lost in his own vile thoughts of what he wanted to do with me. He quickly looked my way to answer the general.

‘Yes general Pryce, thank you for informing us. Excellent work. I believe general Mudattir had to discuss matters correlating to new plans of design for the next generation of tie fighters?’ I asked of her. She nodded, ‘Yes, your imperial majesty.’ And she proceeded to take place at the front to explain.

I faced Ren for a second and gave him a disapproving look for not being able to answer before.

_You distracted me, dear._

I furrowed my brows as I was fixated on the general.

_Honey, as if your thoughts haven’t lingered on sex during this entire meeting._

Kylo’s soft chuckle entered my mind _. You shouldn’t look so ravishing then, darling_.

Along with that last statement, his fingers ghosted back along the hill of my pubic bone, which made me just want to sigh and give in. But I had to stay as neutral as possible. It didn’t help that general Mudattir eyed me every ten seconds.

_Spread more. I know you want this._

My face flushed red and spread my legs wider under the table, trying not to make anyone see how vulgar I was being. Then Kylo started rubbing me right there. His ghostly digits softly darted on and around my clitoris. I just wanted to scream and relax at the same time.

 _You’re dripping. I can smell it from here, girl_.

My face flushed red and stifled a whine at his words. I was starting to sweat under my fresh make up and it showed. His digits rubbed softly over my sensitive bud, squeezed and rolled me between his fingers. Force, and he did it so well.

Kylo was just sitting there in his chair, hiding his naughty face behind that mask. I should’ve had a kriffing mask too. And right then, as he sensed my frustration, he slipped two of his thick force digits inside me. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes for a second, looking down.

_Yes – that feels so **good**. Doesn’t it?_

My lips trembled as he started moving them deeply, slowly. He grazed that special place inside me each time. No, no, no. He would make me squirt in this situation.

_I want you to. You’re going to let go for me._

I wanted to cry from embarrassment.

 _You’re going to be my good little whore and wet yourself_. He stated sternly as he went a little faster. _I’ll be so proud of you, darling_. In his soft and gentle voice, fuck.

It seemed like I closed my eyes for a little too long, to which general Mudattir suddenly asked, ‘Is everything alright, your imperial majesty?’

And so everyone present turned toward me in concern. Except Kylo. He had to surpress a chuckle. I waved it away and nodded, ‘Yes! Yes of course. Please! Continue!’

Hux peered at us with a stink eye. He knew we were definitely up to something. Poor Hux had to put up with so much of our shit.

Kylo’s digits were rubbing my sensitive spot from the inside as he kept on a steady and perfect rhythm on my clitoris. Fuck, he would really pay for this later. I was supposed to listen to the generals briefing because the plan of building enhanced ships had been very important to me.

_You are loving this. You absolute whore._

His deep bariton voice made me shiver and I set my manicured fingernails in the wood of the table. My lips were trembling just in the slightest and my hips shifted in the chair. I kriffing hated it and loved it at the same time.

_Kylo – please… need to – ahh! Listen!_

His voice intruded quickly again, _Mmm but it feels just sooo good, doesn’t it? But my cock inside you would feel even better._

 _Fuckkk… you…_ I answered at his teasing statement.

_Yes, that’s what you love most. My big, fat cock inside you. You love how it’s too big for you. How it stretches your gorgeous pussy. But you take me so well, dear._

I was completely shocked from what thoughts of him flooded my mind. I was sweating, my face flush and my core was about to explode. Kylo, the fucking bastard.

 _You’ll cum for me, right here, right now_.

I wanted to scream and cry from pleasure as I normally always did. I was never quiet. We didn’t like doing sinful acts in public because we had to be quiet. But now my orgasm thrashed over my body. My insides were burning up, but from the outside it just looked like a had a major fever. My face was sweaty and red, when suddenly Kylo spoke up from his deep vocoder,

‘Dear, are you alright?’

Of course I wasn’t and he was fucking knew it. I was heaving and shook my head, ‘Please excuse me, if you will, General,’ I spoke to the woman in the front. ‘But, do continue, Kylo – uh - will speak for me.’ I told her out of breathe, as if I just ran a marathon. I left the meeting room to our quarters.

That smug bastard would pay for it later.


	2. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Kylo back for his filthy act in the meeting room.

The meeting dragged on for another hour, much to Kylo's dislike. Diplomacy and all wasn't his forte, no, that was yours. He lacked the patience to discuss laws and in-depth strategies. He had to depend on you for those. But give the Jedi Killer his Tie Silencer and he'd take out a whole fleet of resistance - this was Kylo's talent along with his raw, untamed power. 

Because of his own filthy actions, you were gone, leaving him to suffer and endure. As he well deserved, according to you.

After Hux reported last week's progress of his army in various regions, Kylo only nodded. 

_ 'Anyone else?'  _

His voice sounded thick with exasperation, fearsome, combined with the modulator. The generals and officers eyed each other while Kylo scanned them, hearing their thoughts was enough. 

_ 'We're done then.' _

All of them rose in unison, and Kylo made haste to leave the meeting room. 

'Emperor Ren, - may I just…' before Kylo could exit this floor, an officer tried to have a quick word. Kylo stopped and towered over the male officer. 

'Make it  _ quick _ .'

'Yes, Emperor. Your presence is requested by the Empress in the throne room.’

Ah yes, just what he was after. 

The black durasteel of the door automatically opened for him and he was welcomed by you sitting back, legs crossed on the throne. His Knights stood guard. Kylo smirked when he noticed what you were wearing - a tiny silk black dress that flaunted all of your curves. To make sure that his cock would pitch a tent in his uniform, you wore thigh high leather boots with a 5 inch heel and thick platforms. 

He knew you had  _ something _ planned for him, so he approached the throne carefully. You could feel him pry your mind but you blocked his powers and sighed, intertwining your fingers. 

'You've requested my presence.' Dark voice sending shivers over your skin. He didn't make a move, just awaiting what you'd say. Even on the throne he almost towered over you. 

'Helmet off, come on.'

He did as you ordered, the sound of pressure decreasing from his helmet the only thing to be heard. With a loud thud he discarded it to the floor. His face lit up when you showed a small smile, because how couldn't you? Kylo looked gorgeous, even after being a very naughty boy. 

You approached him, your heels clicking on the black tiles. His eyes darted downward-watching how perfect the new leather fit around your gorgeous legs. He wanted nothing more than to touch you, take you - 

You made quick work of it and forcefully grabbed him by his thick mane, placing him on his knees. You made him look up at you as he hissed from the sharp pain. 

‘You’re going to kriffing listen to me,' you growled while keeping him steady on his knees. For a second the knights eyed each other, unaware if this was a real threat or some weird sexual… thing. 

Kylo grit his teeth and smirked - but you would have NONE of it.

You pinched his cheek and spat, ‘Don’t you  _ dare  _ give me that attitude, Ren. Making your Empress so distracted - needing to leave that meeting. And  _ you  _ \- at loss for words. It was  **embarrassing** , Ren.’ There was a glint of yellow fire in your eyes, to which he couldn't express anything out except for, 

'I’m sorry.’ 

You smirked and let go of his hair, sitting back in your rightful place. You felt that your labia were still wet and slick from past meeting - not having bothered to clean up. He should be the one to clean you up. 

‘Yeah? Are you going to be a good boy and listen? Are you going to pay attention?’ 

He crawled toward you and nodded, ‘Ye-yes yes Empress, please, please - I’ll be good, so  _ good _ .’ 

He joined in between your legs, his blood red lips agape and wet with saliva. 

You spread your legs wide and hiked up your black skin-tight dress, revealing your swollen lips, your clit still stiff. Kylo's cheeks reddened and swallowed - he didn't dare to admit that his cock was filling out in his slacks, certainly not in front of  _ his _ knights. 

‘I think you should clean up the mess you’ve made,' You said hiking up your leg onto the throne’s arm. ‘Get to work, now.’ 

When he saw what a drenched mess he made of you - his first instinct was to give you one slow lick with his big tongue. Right from your perineum to your clit hood. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, motivating Kylo to lap at every inch of flesh until you were clean of your cum. The tip of his aristocratic nose nuzzled your clit while inhaling your womanly scent. Shivers went straight to his cock - which he wanted to palm, but you kicked his hand away with the tip of your boot. 

He looked up at you like a lost puppy boy - big hazel eyes that begged for more, but you wouldn't indulge him just yet. He needed to realize what a filthy man he had been. 

'If you wanted me to cum so badly in there, you can show me again.' 

Kylo stifled a whine and continued pleasing you. His gloved hands felt warm resting on your inner thighs, spreading your swollen lips for better access. 

You could hear the knights' thoughts. Ushar and Vicrul hardened in their Armour, involuntarily. What they would do to trade places with their master. Kuruk, Trudgen and Cardo wished to see the roles reversed. Kylo pounding your throat silly. Ap'lek felt rather indecisive and was curious to see how you two would play out. 

Kylo HATED it to sense how his Knights wanted you - but he'd show them that you were  _ his _ . Only  _ his _ . As he was  _ yours _ . Kylo picked up the pace of his tongue. He sucked the wet juices off of your entrance, and alternated between focusing on your clit. He swirled and sucked your tiny bundle of nerves, kissing it - worshipping it, so lost into the pleasure itself from your  _ dyad  _ that his hips bucked from desperation. 

You looked down at your dear husband and pushed back some of his dark stubborn locks. Kylo looked so, so vulnerable in your domination-it was almost too hard to deny his needs. 

_ Just a little longer, sweet. _ You praised him through your bond. 

'That's my good boy. You're such a good boy, Kylo.' You moaned, to which he hummed against your clit - looking up to you under his pretty lashes. 

You suddenly felt so empty - wanted to feel his thick fingers rubbing against that sensitive spot deep within your walls. Not his cock, yet. He hadn't deserved that just yet. 

Kylo had heard that need and slid his gloved index and middle finger easily inside of your drenched cunt. You gasped from the sudden intrusion. Aware of how  _ big _ his hands were, they always stretched you out so widely.

Kylo did his best - sucking your clit; pumping his fingers in a come hither' motion, his eyes started teary from his denial. 

_ Empress, please, please - may I play with my cock?  _

'What was that, Kylo? Why don't you repeat that out loud in front of your Knights.' You teased. 

Kylo's cheeks reddened and whined, looking up at you. He felt embarrassed. Normally he was the one in charge - he commanded those men, he was seen as their leader, but now he was at your mercy. 

'Come on, boy. Before I make you say it.'

He knew you could. Not even him could withstand your connection to the force. 

His cheeks were flush and practically whispered,  _ 'Please _ , my Empress. I want to touch my cock,  _ please _ .'

You nodded and watched him frantically taking out his hard member. He continued to suckle and lap your clit as he fisted his cock. He used some extra spit of him to slicken his raging erection. Meanwhile he had two of his fat gloved fingers pounding your cunt - stimulating that special spot inside you. 

The throne room was filled with your soft moans and Kylo's groans - the Knights sweaty underneath their armor. They were trying to avert their gaze from the whole ordeal because if some real threat presented itself - their mind should be focused, not distracted. 

Kylo's tongue was too skilled, his fingers felt too good - so you felt that familiar pressure building inside your lower belly. Knowing when you'd push, you'd cover his face in your fluids. 

His fingers gripped his cock so hard - tugged his member so hard, that when he heard that one filthy thought, he begged for it, 

'Empress,  _ please _ , please do it. I  _ need _ it - I…'

Your hips quivered as you gushed over his face. Ready like a good boy, he had his tongue out, eyes hazed with lust when you let go over him - drenching his nose, lips and uniform. Your pleasure spiked him through your bond - and he wasn't able to hold back his climax. He released his load all over your leather boots and the black tiles of the throne with a loud, guttural groan. He buried his sweet face in your folds as he squeezed the last drops from his member. 

You stroke through his messy hair, still regaining your breathe when you ordered him, 'Lick your cum off of my boot, Kylo.' 

He did as he was asked, his cock bobbing when he tasted and  _ smelt _ the new leather. He took off his gloves and gently touched your beautiful, strong legs. 

'The floor too, sweetheart.'

He blushed as he bent down, feeling partly ashamed. Kylo would do anything for you, though. He'd kill for you; protect you; and now - he was licking his salty spent off of the floor in front of you. 

'Can't have officials over with your filthy cum splattered on the floor, can we?' You remarked as you crossed your legs again, bending forward to wipe away the spit from his lips. He was covered in filth - spit, your cum, sweat. Poor thing. 

_ 'No _ , Empress.'

'That's a good boy.' You smiled widely, caressing his cheek. 

'Thank you, Empress.' 

'Come here.' You smiled, extending your arms to invite him. Kylo buried himself in your chest and wrapped his strong arms around you. You pressed soft kisses to his forehead and whispered that you  _ loved _ him so much. 

A fuzzy and warm feeling welled up in his chest and he kissed your neck. 

'How about a bath, sweet?' You proposed. You both were in need of one. 

He expressed that he'd  **love** one and so you two made yourself decent again. Kylo wiped his face dry, tucked his soft member back in his trousers while you lowered your silk dress again. Your thighs were soaked. You two oozed sex - filthy, dirty sex. Anyone could smell it. 

And Kylo couldn't face his Knights when he exited the throne room. 


End file.
